Meeting the Captain
by DuckTailXox
Summary: Basically what the title says. This is the story of a woman who meets the Doctor and his lovely, flirty, amazing friend Captian Jack Harkness. Follow her story and see where life leads her. Oneshot that appeared in the back of my head and manifested to my fingers.


**OK so this story's main character has no name so you can imagine it as yourself or someone else! This story is lightly based on the song 'Right Guy' by S-Club and mostly my imagination being let free. I connected my hands to my brain and this is what it came up with. I apologise for soppiness, I was bored and that's what happens:**

Meeting the Captain

_"Hello there." The words that began my adventure. You see, I'm a big Doctor Who fan and I've always known its real, even if others say I'm just a 'crazy girl dreaming away her life, everyone knows Doctor Who is just a BBC con.' But I've always known they've been wrong. So when I saw that blue police box on the way home from work I didn't need to look twice. I ran to the box, hoping to whatever god is out there that this wasn't just a crazy dream or a relic. I knocked on the door, after hearing shuffling and muffled noises inside. The noises all stopped. As if the people inside were trying not to be there or I was still dreaming. I heard a small shuffling sound, as if the people/person inside had given up pretending to not be there. The blue door in front of me slowly opened and I froze up in shock. When I saw the box I had hoped, but I never expected to actually have someone open it. But it could still just be someone in an old relic of a police box, I had to make sure I didn't get my hopes up too high. But something inside me knew it was going to be the real thing. The door stopped creaking and slowly a head popped out the slightly ajar door. _

_The first thing I saw was a rather neat mop of chocolate brown hair, all spiked up slightly but not too much to look silly. It didn't have a trace of grease in it. My hope got higher. _

_Next I saw pale skin and chocolate brown eyes, such big eyes that seemed like they could look into my soul. They were filled with such sorrow and loss it made me want to hug the man they belonged to. The eyes showed age the rest of him didn't. My hope got higher still._

_Once the whole face had appeared I realised my dreams had come true. Everyone told me it was just an actor playing a fairy tale character but I knew better. As much as I love the idea of someone called 'David Tennant' he just sounds too perfect to be real. Whereas the Doctor sounds more realistic to me. He has more character and seems so much better than I could ever hope for anyone to be._ **(I don't think this! It just sounds like something the character would say! Though I do wonder...)**

_"May I help you?" he asked, his British accent showing no traces of a Scottish accent, slightly proving my theory it's just an act. I smiled and tried to talk, doing my best to form a sentence over the amount I was fangirling. I just decided to cough instead, letting myself calm down and keep my fangirling in my head. I'm quite good at that, just hiding my true feeling away and acting completely normal. People don't like you when you act like a crazy person who would rather run away with a time traveller than go to work each day. _

_"Um. Hello, yes. You're the Doctor right?" I said, to which the man sighed and walked out of the box, standing out of the doors way. He was wearing a striped suit, a blue long coat and a pair of converse shoes. Yep, there's no way 'David Tennant' would wear this unless he's 'on set'. The man in front of me coughed, then began to speak in a Scottish accent. _

_"No, I'm David Tennant. I…" I interrupted him before he could start jabbering rubbish at me. _

_"OK. So, if you're 'David Tennant' why are you in a blue box on the road? And don't say you're filming, cause if you were you'd be on a set or somewhere with cameras. Oh and if this isn't the TARDIS then prove it! Cause if it's not then it must be the same size on the inside, meaning you just had to huddle in there." I said, not letting him have a chance to cut in and lie to me. He just sighed again, now there was no way for him to lie to me without showing me an empty box behind him. He just stepped away from the door, motioning with his arms for me to walk in. I did, him following close behind. I looked around the room in front of me and span round in circles, taking in every angle. It was just as amazing as I imagined it to be. The Doctor wandered over to the console, subtly patting it in a way of saying hello. I followed him, walking round and round the console, looking at every inch of the beautiful machinery. _

_"Well, I prefer it when people say 'it's bigger on the inside' but the look of awe on your face will do I guess." He said, rolling his eyes sarcastically at my incompetence. I looked at him, a small smile on my face as well. _

_"Oh I'm sorry, did I ruin it for you? Should I walk out and try again?" I said, stepping back towards the door, that smile still on my face. He just shook his head, _

_"There's no point now, you've already ruined the magic." He said, pouting and laughing, light filling his eyes. Not literally, or I would have taken two large steps backward. I smiled back at him. _

_"So, I guess you're part of the crew now, what do you want to do?" He said, trying to look serious and failing. He then began to look worried when he saw my face. Now, I can't see my face but I'm guessing I look like I'm either going to burst into tears or start dancing, I don't know which, maybe both. _

_"Really? Am I really part of the gang now? All I did was walk towards the blue police box." I said, willing myself not to cry. _

_"Of course you are! I've only known you about 5 minutes and I know you are smart, funny, interesting and brilliant!" He said, making me smile. I ran towards him, pulling him into the biggest hug I could manage, muttering 'thank you' into his chest (I was aiming for his shoulder but I couldn't reach). He smiled and hugged me back, half awkward and half not. _

_"Um. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" a voice said from the other side of the console. I immediately jerked out of the hug, recognising the voice instantly. How could I not recognise the voice of my favourite person in the world? I walked towards him, drinking in the amazing sight before me. _

_The man before me had dark brown hair, a lot darker than the Doctor's but not black. It was styled neatly into position and didn't stick out like the Doctor's, neat and presentable, perfect. Then there were his eyes, a beautiful blue that you could just stare into and the way he looked at you made you feel so perfect. His cheekbones were prominent, but not too prominent and they made his face look slim and masculine and brilliant. Captain Jack Harkness, Oh. My. God! _**(AN: You'll have to excuse me, I seem to be fangirling over him. I go through extreme phases.)**

_Of course, I thought all this and my face was completely blank of emotion. As I said before, I'm great at hiding my emotions. _

_"Hello there." He said, eyeing me up and down. I smirked in my head, he was such a shameless flirt. The TV really didn't show it well enough. _

_"Stop…" The Doctor started, expecting me to 'fall under his charms'. Instead all I did was say _

_"Hello." A grin was prominent on my face. I almost laughed at Jack's confused face. The Doctor was barely standing, having to lean against the console to keep upright in his fit of laughter. So Jack, obviously, tried again. He leaned against the TARDIS console, his hip leaning against it and his arm holding up his weight. I have to admit it was hard not to fall under his spell but I'm not easily defeated. He smiled at me, showing just enough of his beautiful white teeth for it not to be scary and winked at me. I smiled back and walked towards him, letting him thing he'd won. He straightened up again, now smiling a grin that said 'Yes, I've won'. I continued walking and then as I reached the console I looked down at it and began inspecting the cool buttons again. I just caught the look on Jack's face in the corner of my eye and it was funny as hell (Actually, hell isn't funny so that doesn't work)! _

_"Well, we're keeping you!" The Doctor said, hugging me again, ruffling my hair. _

_"Hey hey! Watch the hair!" I said, moving the hair out of my face and flattening it down slightly. I turned round to Jack, to see him with a thoughtful look on his face. When he realised I was looking at him he just smiled at me. The smile was a fake smile, I could tell. He looked exhausted. _

_"When was the last time you slept? It looks like you tried to outrun a rhino!" I said, leaning against the console next to Jack, nudging his shoulder with mine. _

_"Funny you should say that. We just got caught up in a Jadoon round up and had to run for our lives. We stopped off here to get coffee." The Doctor said. Huh, I guess even Time Lords and 51st Century Time Agents like coffee. I don't blame them._

_"No no no. You can't just not sleep. Both of you need sleep, off to bed!" I said, instantly fitting into this odd little group. Both of the men groaned like little boys and plodded along the corridors of the TARDIS, easily finding their rooms. The Doctor gave me a hug, whispering 'night' in my ear, grinning and then almost skipping into his room. I guess he won't be sleeping long with the energy he has. Then there was Jack, looking into his room with a look of disgust. _

_"What?" I said to him, making him turn to look at me. He grinned that mischievous grin. It seemed he could do that even when he had literally no energy. _

_"This is the first time I've been in a bedroom by myself for 3 years." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively (I'm not sure how I explain wiggling your eyebrows suggestively, google it. No on second thoughts, you probably shouldn't google it). **(AN: I googled it and it came up with a picture of David Tennant! I am so done internet!) **_

_"That's nice. Maybe you'll get some sleep and silence for once then." I said, almost shoving him into the room, waving goodnight and shutting the door in his face. I wandered down the corridor giggling, searching for a room with a seti or somewhere where I can sit down. _

_Swimming pool? Nope. Cinema room? Nope, too dark. A Hospital room? Definitely not. A whatever room that is? Nope. A Library? Yes, perfect. _

_I sat down on one of the chairs in the room surrounding one of the circular tables, happy to just sit with my thoughts for a bit. I still can't get over the fact I'm just sitting in the TARDIS. I mean, the Doctor just let me wander off into the TARDIS. I could be a killer for all he knows. Not that I'll get very far, cause he regenerates and Jack's immortal. _

_I looked at my watch to see I'd been sitting here for about an hour. That was when I heard the scraping of a chair and someone sat next to me. I didn't need to look up and see it was the Doctor, I was so into my own head I could sense him coming. It happens when I spend too much time alone, which I do. _

_"I knew I'd find you here. I've only known you for about half a day but I already know you're a book worm." He said, smiling at me. I chuckled. _

_"How was your snooze?" I asked, knowing that he hadn't slept at all. He didn't reply, just sat there._

_"So, when are you going to tell him?" The Doctor said finally. Obviously he wasn't as comfortable with awkward silences as I am. I looked up at him, confused. _

_"Sorry dear you've lost me." I replied, to which the Doctor chuckled lightly, not really very whole heartedly. _

_"When are you going to tell Jack that you like him?" Wow this man is observant. I thought I hid it pretty well. I guess after so long of travelling with different people he picks up on things like this. But it's funny, he notices in other people but when it comes to his own love life, oh noo. _

_"I don't know." I said, leaning my forehead on the desk, creating a small bang as my head hit the table, making the Doctor wince slightly. He put his hand on mine, making me look up slightly. His brown eyes were looking at me, half in pity which I didn't like, and half in understanding. _

_"You don't get it! I could fall for anyone in the world and it had to be the one who probably isn't interested in me and will probably forget all about me and flirt with the next person he spots as soon as I walk off this ship!" I said, probably louder than I should have. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply when a voice from the doorway interrupted him. _

_"How do you know?" Jack said, looking at me with those beautiful eyes. The Doctor took one look between us, smiled at me and slid out the room, trying his best to be subtle and failing. Jack came and sat down in front of me, still looking me straight in the eye._

_"How do you know? How do you know I won't really miss you if you leave? How do you know that I don't feel anything for you? The truth is in all my years of life I have never met someone as captivating and amazing as you. I haven't ever felt something like this and it scares me! I flirt with everyone and you were the first not to react. And that sparked something inside me and I really like you!" Jack said, losing his 'I don't have feelings' act for the moment. I smiled at him. _

_"I like you too Jack. And the truth is, I don't know. I have no idea what could happen between us and I don't know if it will work." I replied, still nervous. Jack smiled that heart-warming smile that made you melt at the knees. That smile that made you feel like it was just for you. _

_"Then let's find out. Please, give me a chance and let me try." Jack said. The only thing I could do was nod, how could I say no to those puppy eyes staring at me with such awe and dare I say it love? _

_"Thank you." Jack said, taking a hold of my hands and leaning over the table and kissing me on the cheek. Who knew the 51st century Time Agent who flirted with everything with a pulse (and sometimes without) could stop flirting and just fall in love? _

"What are you thinking about love?" Jack said, cuddling me on the sofa. See, we'd been together for 4 years now and we couldn't be happier. We moved out of the TARDIS, got our own place. Of course the Doctor visits a lot. Sometimes with his wife River. He's had a regeneration so it's a bit confusing but he's still the Doctor and that's all that matters. He's happy with River, the both of them are constantly out on adventures exploring the universe.

"About the day we first met. I can still remember your face when I didn't 'fall at your feet'." I said, giggling slightly. Jack laughed as well, his chuckles vibrating through to me. All I know is I could stay like this forever: with the best best friend in the world, an amazing home, the life I've always wanted and the man of my dreams. Nothing could ever replace this!

**AN: Aww, I'm so soppy! Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to add more of these stories. Maybe one about later on in their life or something. **


End file.
